


Coven

by trashgoblinwizardparty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Female Harry Potter, Female Tom Riddle, Genderbending, Illustrations, Multi, Slytherin Ginny Weasley, Slytherin Harry Potter, harold...they're lesbians, they're all girls. all girls all the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashgoblinwizardparty/pseuds/trashgoblinwizardparty
Summary: Tamsin Riddle is the reigning queen bee of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Witchery, with her girlfriends Harriet Potter and Ginny Weasley always at her side.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 120
Collections: Chamber of Secrets' Winter Exchange (2019)





	Coven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Atlanta_Black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlanta_Black/gifts).



> i have a wholeass au for this and there might be a ficlet to follow if i can write something that isn't...bad...
> 
> HAPPY WINTER EXCHANGE ATLANTA!!


End file.
